1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL element manufacturing method, an organic EL apparatus, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
An organic EL (electroluminescence) apparatus is an apparatus which is provided with an organic EL element, that has a functional layer including at least a light emitting layer between a pair of electrodes, and which performs illumination, image display, or the like according to the light emitted from the organic EL element. Then, in a case of an organic EL apparatus used for displaying a color image, there is a configuration where at least three types of organic EL elements which include an organic EL element which has a functional layer emitting red (R) light, an organic EL element which has a functional layer emitting green (G) light, and an organic EL element which has a functional layer emitting blue (B) light are regularly arranged on a substrate.
As methods for forming a plurality of functional layers, there are coating methods represented by an ink jet (IJ) method. The IJ method is a method for forming a functional layer by forming a partition wall, which surrounds one out of the pair of electrodes described above in plan view, on a substrate, discharging ink (a functional liquid) which contains a functional layer forming material from a nozzle of an ink jet head onto a region which is surrounded by the partition wall, and drying the ink which is coated. According to this coating method, since it is possible to form a plurality of types of functional layers at a low cost compared to a gas phase process such as a vacuum deposition method, it is possible to manufacture an organic EL apparatus, which is able to display color images, with high productivity. Then, in addition to polymer materials, low molecular weight materials have also been used as the functional layer forming material in recent years (refer to JP-A-2006-190759 and JP-A-2011-108462).
However, there is a concern that defects will be generated in the functional layer which is formed, in a case where ink which contains the low molecular weight material described above is used when the configuration of the partition walls and the like is not changed from the premise of using a polymer material which is suitable for a coating method. In detail, since the ink which contains the low molecular weight material has high fluidity and the molecules in the ink aggregate with each other due to intermolecular interaction, film forming defects due to biasing of the low molecular weight material are generated. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is unlikely that uniform light emission will be obtained due to the film forming defects.